dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
North City
North City, one of the largest and highest populated cities, found to the north, but not so far as the frozen regions. A 10 Year Reunition Velskud lurks around the mountains of North City, seeing it as a desolate place, suspects Karas may be located around here, as he saw a Dragon Follower's mask lying on the streets. "Looks familiar to you too?" Says a whisper, as Argenta crawls up from a mountain point, looking directly at the mask, and then smiling at Velskud. "More than familiar, it haunts me." Velskud would say following a moment of silence, "Why would you concern yourself anyways." "Why do you care? Doesn't matter anyway." She said, raising an eyebrow and picking it up, evaluating it. Velskud smirks, "For a scrawny human you seem to be searching for trouble." "Don't confuse me fully with one of those useless pieces of flesh. Dragon, thank you." Velskud draws his blade and sweeps behind Argenta, holding it to her neck. "I figured you were one of those filthy Dragon Followers." "Continue to confuse me with every disgusting race and I'll blow your brains out with ease. I'm a hero, I kill them. I killed them with you, too." Argenta pulls her gun out and points it straight to his eye. "What is this toy you play around with. I've never met you before, and I'm glad I haven't." Velskud would say batting the gun out of Argenta's hand and making his distance. "Oh you've met me before, don't get snippy with me. I'm shocked you can't tell from my 'wonderful' personality but, no one. No one. Disrespects Argenta." she said, picking her gun back up and reloading it. Velskud would take a few steps back before saying "How the hell do you know that name, and why are you using it as your own. Besides, you're nothing like her." "Well you haven't seen me for 10 years you know. But I could say I improved quite a bit." She said glancing and smirking back at him. "The Argenta I know wouldn't concern herself with such pitiful toys. She was an embodiment of courage and strength, not one of cowardice." Velskud would point his sword at Argenta. "To me, you're nothing more than an imposter." "I only need this piece of plastic to take care of these pathetic humans around here. Besides you're one to talk, did you let yourself go a bit?" Argenta slowly pushes his sword down. "If you are who you say you are, then prove it already!" "How so?" Argenta paused, leaning over "You want a battle, is that it?" "I don't appreciate you making fun of my friends, and if you really are her, I need to know it." Velskud would say pointing to a nearby mountain range. "Then let's go." She said, flying towards them. Velskud would lie on the ground in defeat. "I can't believe it's actually you, you have changed quite a bit considering the woman I used to know." "Oh I'm very flattered" Argenta said sarcastically, catching her breath from the battle and rolling her eyes. "You've lost your edge though", Velskud would say struggling to get up, "The old Argenta would have been much faster and decisive, instead you drew this out." "Yes, however the old Velskud wouldn't have lost though? So what say do you have in it, slave?" "It seems as though you were unsure about my identity as well, holding back like that." "Oh please, I was only unsure because it's been ten years.." she said, pausing to think. "So why are you here, too?" "Same reason you are, to kill Karas." Velskud would smirk, "Maybe my indentity isn't the only thing you've forgotten in the past ten years." "Last time I checked, slaves don't tell their masters what to do." Argenta said as she laughed. "I can't tell if I'm glad or frustrated that I found you." Velskud would say letting out a chuckle. Argenta slows her laughing down, shaking her head. "You're silly, of course you're glad!" "While I'm here, I might as well ask if you've seen Gerrant around." "Sadly, no..." Argenta let out a deep sigh, thinking of her memories with him. "I'm sure he'll come up eventually, till then, I got a possible lead on some Dragon Followers. Me and some of the boneheads around Central City are going on a hunt for some gangs, I'm hoping I'll find some sort of connection." Velskud reaches out his hand. "You in?" Argenta nods her head. "Alright, I suppose.." "Then lets head out." Velskud would arise and start flying to the location. Another Random Encounter Kohl flew into the city, ignoring the dirty looks from civilians. He was used to it, being a saiyan and all. He landed near a bench and sat on it. He was waiting for another man from his employers, to tell them about the man in Satan City. Kohl would hear a voice eminating from behind a bush, whispering "What do you want me for." Kohl did not turn around but still spoke. "Are you from the boss? Or are you just some random guy who has chosen to speak to me?" "I am under no mans orders but my own." The man behind the bush would say. "Second option then." Kohl noted. "Tell me, are you here to hire me for a job, pay me to betray my boss, or just to make conversation?" "Considering your occupation, I was wondering if you had any information on this cult I'm trying to track down." "My memories are foggy. I might've worked for a cult, or maybe not. A little zeni could help me remember." A bundle of 100 zeni would fly out of the bush. "Does this compensate?" Kohl grabbed the zeni counting it. He grinned. "I have worked for a number of cults and mobs in this past week. Which are you trying to track down?" A picture would slip out from the bush, revealing the appearance of a cult member. "Look familiar?" Kohl stared at the picture and then nodded. "I only did one job for them. I belivee it was to kill some man who had figured out who they were. I swore an oath not to ever tell a living soul they existed. I however, couldnt care less about the oath." "...What?" Velskud would think to himself, "But only Argenta, Gerrant and I knew about the Dragon Followers, did somebody else travel through the monolith?" Velskud would speak out loud saying "Did you successfully execute your target?" "I did. Got paid 2,500 Zeni for the man's head on a silver platter." "...Do you recall the mans name?" Velskud would say, anger boiling up. Kohl thought about it. "No... All I remember was that it was an earthling. The rest, i didntt bother asking about." "What did he look like." Velskud would utter in a very monotone voice. "I dontt recall, it wasntt something I really thought about at the time." Velskud would emerge from the bush at lightning fast speed and grab Kohl by the throat. "What did he look like!" Kohl glared at Velskud. "Let go, and I will say." After reluctantly loosening his grip, Velskud would repeat his question. "All I remember is the Black Hair, the unnatural power, and the trouble of killing him. I had to become a Great Ape to kill him." "Hmph. Do you remember where you met these followers?" Category:Locations Category:RP Areas Category:Earth "Tsumisumbri Mountains." He checked his scouter and was suprised at Velskud's power level. "You know Id be happy to help you track them down, If I get paid. Securing the support of a Saiyan is a very wise move if you plan to attack these cultists." He then paused for a moment, having recieved a message on his scouter. "I have to go. Contact me if you want more information, or if you need a mercenary." He then flew off. Another Strange day in North CityCategory:Earth RP Areas Kohl left his home and walked the streets of North City, occasionally entering alleyways and speaking to associates from previous jobs. He eventually entered one alleyway expecting someone to be there. As he enters the alleyway something drops at a high speed at him, naturally for a person of his occupation this is easily avoidable the assailent misses striking the floor with her foot causing a tremor that shakes the surrounding buildings she seems to be sniffing the air "so my instincts were right a pureblood does walk among us, haven't encountered on of you before The names Cauli and you've piqued my curiousity" Cauli is smirking foot still embedded in the ground. Kohl looked at her silently and circled around her to see if she had a tail. When he saw it he stopped. "Saiyan, but not pure... Eh, its better then nothing." "yeah i'm only half saiyan the other half is demon but this hot blood serves me well" Cauli removes her foot from the ground although she isnt following Kohls movements it is clear she is very aware of his positioning "so then who are you?" "I am Kohl, Son of Nople, the last of King Vegeta's Elite. If Planet Vegeta still existed, I'd be in elite by birthright. However, that is not the case. So instead Im a mercenary on this pitiful excuse for a planet." Cauli maintians her normal expression for a few seconds then just bursts out laughing "oh man i didn't think dad was serious when he said most pure saiyans act like this, man that was priceless. I was told a story of a saiyan with 2 minds and an ego to match both hearing you speak there confirmed that" she shifts back into her normal confidence "besides birthright counts for nothing to me, what matters is how well you can hold your own in battle" "In the regard of battle, Im definitely not the strongest of the saiyans. At least not until the full moon comes out." Kohl said, trying to ignore the fact that half-breed had just insulted him.. He kept his confident look up with a grin. "well at least you're honest, most people tend to go all gung ho and try to rush me and that rarely ends well for them" Cauli begins watching his movement "so what brings you to this space rock is it the abundance of strong fighters or do you have some other purpose?" "Well the Planet Trade Organization has placed a high bounty on me in other planets due to my actions against them, so Im stuck on this rock until I can raise my power level to be higher then the Emperor's. Doesnt hurt to get paid to be a mercenary during my time here." "Fair enough, guess i have no room to judge seeing as most of my money comes from fighting anyway that and i love it" Cauli holds out her fist in a sort of defiant prideful stance "shame i was tempted to see what a saiyan can do but there no point if the fight would be too one sided" Kohl was slightly annoyed by the comment, and checked his scouter. He was suprised, but didnt show it. "One sided indeed..." "You may think i said that comment to irritate you, well it was not my intention its more i sensed your powerlevel before i arrived besides whats not to say you wont get stronger" Cauli retorts noticing the irritation "So Half-Breed, you said you were curious and now you've seen me. Unless you have questions I should really get going." "if you say so Kohl have fun on whatever mission you have undergoing i guess i'll leave see if i can find something to do" Cauli seems to be concentrating searching for powerlevels "you'll do nicely well see you later then pureblood" Cauli goes super saiyan before flying off at a blistering pace. Another Failed Job... And Yet Another Encounter Kohl was still in the alleyway waiting. The contact shouldve arrived an hour before him, but he didnt. Starr was walking through the city, eating a sub sandwich. As he took a bite happily, the filling plopped out the back, and onto the ground."Crap..." He says, looking back towards the shops direction. He looks and sees an alleyway, and begins to run through it."A shortcut is a shortcut I suppo-" He then sees a man, sitting down."H-Hello..." He says, stopping in his tracks. Kohl looks up at Starr. "About time you know. The man's body is behind the dumpster. Now, where is my payment?" Starr's eyes widen."Ex-Excuse me?" He says, looking at the dumpster, and seeing an arm peeking out behind it. He quickly looks up to the man, and puts his hands behind his back. A bead of sweat forms on his forehead, and he backs up."I-I think you're mistaking me for someone else....I-I'll just go now..." Behind Starr's back, an orb of explosive Ki was forming in his hands. Kohl realized he said that to the wrong person, and looked at the body then at Starr. He walked to Starr slowly. "This never happened." "So you're going to let me go...?" Starr says, sweating more, now pressed against the wall. "Now why would I do-" Kohl saw the boys tail, and chuckled. "Another Half-Breed. You know if you didnt posses any Saiyan blood, I wouldnt let you go." Starr looks at him, scared."Sai-Saiyan..? What's that...." He holds up the energy ball, which was glowing immensely."Don't make me use this!" He says, in fear. "You dont know of your own heritage? You know not of our glorious race?" Kohl grabbed his tail, his weakness, and pulled on it. "Put that ki down, Half-Breed." Starr instantly began to tense up as the Ki vanished. He had to resist him, or he would get hurt. Starr looks up at him, in anger."Why don't you come down here and make me?!" He managed to get out, and fires a small wave of energy into Kohl's face. He then bit the arm that was holding his tail, and stumbled back, and backflipped over the dumpster, trying to hide. He screamed when he found the corpse however. "If you were on Planet Vegeta, you'd be working at a meat distribution center. No Saiyan warrior should be afraid of a corpse." Kohl said, walking towards him. "Come out from behind there, and I might just let you go." Starr holds hiss hand over his nose, because of the corpse."Vegeta?! What even is that?!" He stands up, and his hands glow white."No matter! I'll put everything I've got into this!" He fires a white Ki ball barrage volley at Kohl."Tatatatatata!" Starr yells as he pushes forth quickly. Kohl flew up, avoiding the ki barrage. "Kid, you truly are a disgrace to the race, not knowing of our home world. All disgraces should be punished." Starr looks up at him, swelling with anger. He places his hands in the center of his chest, cupping them together, manifesting a ball of pure white ki, which was glowing unnaturally."Su....Ta..." It grew brighter."Ba...Su..." Starr fires the beam which was burning hot with rage at Kohl."TO!!!!" Since Kohl was in the air when the blast was sent at him, all he had to do was fly back down to avoid it. However, he took the opportunity to fly down and dash around Starr. He grabbed the tail, and used a knife from the dead body next to them to cut off the tail. He then backed up. "There, consider yourself punished, Ape." Starr can be heard laughing maniacally as he was on his hands and knees. The wound was now glowing, and then another glowing stand of ki shot out where his old tail was, and another sprouted up as Starr was laughing."Ohoho you shouldn't have done that...You see, I'm part Demon..." He stands up, and as he turns around, his eyes were glowing red."My abilities, are more capable than others..." His hands glow are a dark purple."Now then, what shall you lose?" He inspects him. "How about that leg you've got? Or all of your fingers one by one?" Starr laughs."Haha, who am I kidding, if I'm the butcher it all has to go..." Kohl chuckled. "I can stay all-" Kohl then received a message on his scouter from his employers, relocating the pay drop. "Hey kid, we can continue this later. I have to go get paid and buy a drink. If you can manage to control your anger for the meanwhile I'll buy you one too." He then got out of battle stance, and began walking away. Starr appears in front of him, almost instantly."Don't you dare turn your back on me." He snarls."Is this the true nature of a Saiyan?" He asks, looking at the Scouter."Where can I get one of those..." He asks, calming himself down. He clears his throat, and his demonic aura fades."I'm sorry to have broken down on you. I am Starr Abraxis, a Saiyan and Demon half breed apparently." He shakes his hand."A drink would be nice" Kohl chuckled. "Its fine, Its mostly my fault for assuming you were the pay drop. Probably shouldnt have tried to cut your tail either. I was just cranky for having to wait for my pay that long." Kohl said, walking with the boy to the new pay drop location.